How to Save a Life
by Captain Serious
Summary: Officer Maurice Boscorelli attempts to save the life of a young woman before she sinks further into a life of crime and alcoholism.


Weaving her way through the snowy streets of New York, Olivia Foster eyed the street signs counting the blocks silently in her head. She was running hard, probably harder than she had ever run in her life and her lungs were screaming. The hunger pangs she had felt fifteen minutes ago that caused her commit the criminal act that she did were the farthest thing from her mind. Now all that mattered was forgetting her calves were on fire and to lose the yelling officer behind her.

"I know where you live, Olivia." He was becoming more irritated and pissed off the longer she continued to run. Normally he would have caught up to her by now. "You think I'm pissed now, just wait until I catch you."

Olivia continued to ignore him as she really didn't give a second thought as to what he said. She never did. If she had she wouldn't be running from him like she was now. _Just four more blocks, _her head reminded her. There was short cut she could take through the ally that would cut her time in half and she utilized it, nearly knocking down an old lady with a basket of groceries. The officer had seen Olivia make the sharp right turn in to the ally and it was then he knew he had her.

And so did Olivia.

There was a fence. Olivia couldn't jump fences.

"Give it up. Liv."

"I'm stopping!" She yelled. Tossing the hot sandwich she had swiped from the food truck to the ground, Olivia put her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath, bring her heart rate down. "At least you got your exercise in for the day."

"Fuckin' smartass."

Grabbing her wrist, Officer Maurice Boscorelli pulled it behind her back as he grabbed the other one. There really wasn't a point in putting her handcuffs although he wanted to considering this whole ordeal could have easily been avoided. Faith Yokas pulled alongside the curb in the pairs RMP and didn't bother getting out of the squad. Boscorelli opened the backdoor and aggressively forced Olivia in. He was pissed off beyond belief; the cold air made it twice as hard for him to run.

"What the hell, Olivia. Why didn't you call or flag me down?" Faith asked.

Before Olivia could answer, Bosco exploded. "God damn it! I am sick of running after your ass. When you see me, quit running!"

In the back of the squad, Olivia tried to best to keep her laughter inaudible and Faith only smiled and shook her head when Olivia caught her eyes in the rearview mirror.

The truth was, Olivia knew she wouldn't have to spend the next three hours in a holding cell down at the 55th Prescient had she just given Faith a call. She could have met with the female officer for eggs and coffee. But that wasn't as exciting as running from Bosco and she was slightly embarrassed by the fact she was reliant on someone else to buy her food. One of these days she would be able to pay Faith back for the meals she had gotten for her.

At the house, Bosco escorted Olivia from the RMP to a holding.

"How long are you going to make me sit in here?" Olivia asked as she stepped in the cage. It wasn't her first time in there, she knew the routine and she knew it probably wouldn't be last.

There really wasn't any point for Bosco to lock the cage but he did it anyway. He was still pissed about the running and he would be probably all day. The only remorse she felt about what she did was for Faith. Faith was the one who had to ride with his sour ass. Olivia would scrap four dollars together and buy her a coffee tomorrow.

"Until you realize what you did was wrong."

The last thing she needed was a lecture from Maurice Boscorelli.

Gripping the bars, Olivia leaned her weight against them. "But, Officer, I know what I did was wrong."

Bosco didn't acknowledge the words that spat from her mouth. The officer dealing with intakes stopped Bosco before he found Faith and returned to the street. "Where's her paperwork?"

"There is no paperwork. I'll pick her up at the end of my shift."

Eight hours. Olivia sat in the cell for eight hours watching dozens of other _criminals _who had committed crimes far more serious than hers come and go. She knew Bosco made her sit five more hours than she usually did but she guessed it was better than actually being charged with a crime. At least she had chance to catch up on a few hours of sleep. She found being at the house was more peaceful than back at her apartment with a screaming boyfriend waking her up for the most ridiculous shit.

The clock on the wall read a quarter after eleven when Bosco finally showed his face back at the station. He could tell Olivia was the one who was beyond pissed at this point. Who could blame her? She had been sitting in a small cage for the last eight hours with no one else to talk to. Not to mention she was twice as hungry as she was in the morning.

"Get me out of here, I'm starving. The least you could have done was let me eat the sandwich."

Bosco really didn't pay attention to her as he until locked the cell. He wasn't interested in anything she had to say really, he was still bitter about the four block run she had made him do. "Get your shit and let's go."

Olivia was surprised Bosco was willing to actually give her a ride home. Normally the booking officer would give her a couple bucks so she could catch a bus home. Bosco was walking faster than Olivia would have appreciated; she was nearly jogging trying to keep up with him as she buttoned up her jacket. She wasn't all that surprised either when not a word was exchanged between the pair as she slid into his Mustang and he drove to an unknown destination.

He pulled up to the curb and when Olivia saw the neon lights that read 'Diner' she was _almost_ touched by his gesture. They slid into the last booth on the right hand side. Still not one word had been exchanged between the two and it was beginning to irritate the hell out of Olivia. Bosco knew it was irritating her and that was precisely the reason he was doing it. Tossing a menu at her as the waitress poured coffee into their mugs, Olivia knew exactly what to say to get a rise out of him.

"I saw your mother the other day." After stirring in a packet of Sweet'n'Low, Olivia licked her spoon.

He froze up, ceased pouring the cream into his own coffee. "At a meeting?"

Olivia's answer wasn't one he wanted to hear.

"No, At the bar she's working at, it's not too far from my place. We closed the joint down the other night."

Bosco shook his head. "You're 25 years old, Liv, when are you gonna get you're shit together?"

If there was one thing Olivia was good at it was avoiding questions she had no intention on answering. He had been asking her the same question for the last year and for the last year she had continued to ignore it. She knew she didn't have to her life together, but sometimes spending her paycheck at the bar seemed more of a necessity than spending it at the grocery store.

"You're the only one who calls me Liv." Olivia winked and smiled.

When the waitress came by for orders, they both ordered a plate of pancakes and eggs. Olivia hadn't realized how hungry she was until the plate had been set down in front of her. In record time she scarfed down the food. Not wanting to spend any more time then she needed to spend with him, Olivia got up from the table and buttoned up her jacket. Before heading out, she eyed Bosco and cocked a smile.

"Thanks for the food. See 'ya around Officer Boscorelli."


End file.
